


North

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Truth is North [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Regulus Black, High School, Hurt Regulus Black, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt Sirius Black, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pain, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Part two of my Truth is North series and side story to South: Muggle AU Sirius and Regulus Black are living in a hard home but when they meet a boy who has it worse. They end up helping each other. (Kind of Sirius's side to the first story but I dive past it.)
Relationships: James Potter and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Truth is North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054793
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Another day

It was a beautiful, sunny morning outside, but inside the Ancient and Noble House of Black, it was depressingly dark. There was an uneasy stillness inside as the sun rays filled the large, messy room. A boy about fifteen slept soundly. A red lion blanket covered him as slept. The teen had long black hair that covered his eyes as the sun hit his face. He groaned and pulled the blanket off when the sun hit his eyes. “Fine, I’m up,” he said in a low voice as he opened his warm grey eyes.

“Siri? Siri, Father said if you don’t get up, you won't get breakfast. _Again_ ,” his little brother said as he knocked on the door. The older teen sighed and got out of bed, wincing as he did so. His side hurt from his father kicking him last night because he couldn’t do the homework that Sirius had to turn in by Friday. It was Wednesday, and he still had not even written a single word on the damned sheet.

“I’ll…be right out Reg,” Sirius Black called as he slowly got off his bed. His side burned horribly, but he ignored the pain. Unfortunately, he was used to it. Sirius sighed as he pulled out a new shirt and pants before he opened the door and looked at his little brother.

“Let’s go, Reg. The sooner we can eat, the sooner we can get out of this hellhole,” Sirius told his brother, ruffling his hair affectionately with a warm smile. Regulus Black rolled his eyes, but he grinned anyway as he bounded over to the stairs and followed his brother down.

Breakfast was uneventful and quiet. This was rare because there was always some sort of argument going on. Remus and Sirius were waiting for the bus now. Regulus had a big smile on his face, but Sirius didn’t know why. ‘ _Must be something happening in school_ ,’ Sirius thought, clutching his side. Regulus let out a breath and looked behind him before turning to Sirius.

“Did Father kick you again last night?” Regulus asked in a low voice. Like his brother, Regulus had black hair and gray eyes. Regulus ran his hand through his hair and waited for Sirius to answer. Sirius looked his brother in the eye and nodded slowly.

“Yes,” Sirius said simply, rubbing his side once more. “As always,” he added under his breath, but Regulus heard him as the bus pulled up. The younger Black nodded as they entered the bus.

Sirius closed his eyes as he felt the bus moving. He was so tired, but he couldn’t sleep. He never could sleep on the bus. Sirius was worried about Regulus more than himself as they both sat on the bus. Sirius opened his eyes when he heard his best friend call out to him. “Hey, Sirius!” Sirius faced the next seat and smiled when he saw James Potter. “How are you today?” James asked running his hand through his hair.

“Tired. Last night father……” Sirius cut off and shook his head. “Hey who is that in front of you? Is he a new kid?” Sirius asked looking at the boy who was sleeping soundly with sandy brown hair and scares over his face. “Who is that?” Sirius asked again but James didn’t answer as Lily Evens walked onto the bus.

“Well, hello,” James said looking at the girl in front of him who rolled his eyes. “Go out with me?” James asking winking. Lily rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

“Never,” she said before she went to sit down, and the bus started to move again. Sirius looked at James and laughed. James shook his head and laughed also. Soon the two friends started talking about something else as they got closer to school.


	2. The new student

School was a lot calmer than home and Sirius couldn’t be happier at this place than home. Sirius knew that Regulus was also. It was lunchtime now and Sirius was joking with his friend James, but he couldn’t help but look at the boy sitting at the table in front of them. He wasn’t eating despite the teacher next to saying that he should. The new kid looked tired and done with everything. Sirius stared at him watching him as he sat there not eating or saying anything. “Sirius? Sirius?” James was calling him, but Sirius didn’t answer as he kept staring at the boy who played with his fork with his eyes closed. “Sirius?” James said again but Sirius still didn’t answer. The bell rang and Sirius stood up calmly with the boy and James doing the same thing. Sirius then followed the boy with James watching. “I’ll see you in class then,” James called but Sirius didn’t listen as he walked down the hall and saw Regulus at his locker.

“Hey, Reg?” Sirius called walking up to his brother who turned around and smiled at him. However, Sirius saw fear in his eyes. “What is it?” Sirius asked in a low whisper, but Regulus didn’t say anything before he took off running down the hall. Sirius sighed and ran after him. Sirius let out a breath when he lost him. “Great,” Sirius muttered crossing his arms. He wished he knew what scared his little brother. Maybe something about his parents? Sirius shivered at the thought. However, as he stood there he felt someone run into him and fall to the ground. Sirius turned around and saw the boy from the lunchroom laying there. “Are you alright mate?” Sirius asked holding out his hand for him to take. However, the boy didn’t take it as he stood up himself and bushed himself off. The boy blinked and looked down. He didn’t say anything. “Mate?” Sirius asked again when he didn’t answer. He moved a little on the balls of his feet and played with his hands. “Um, alright, I’ll see you later,” Sirius then made his way to his class but then stopped before he said as he walked back over to him. “My name is Sirius by the way. Have you see a boy that looks like but more annoying?” Sirius held out his hand with a bright smile, but the boy flinched, and Sirius saw something in his eyes. His eyes screamed:

_‘Help me and don’t hurt me.’_ Sirius knew this because he saw this in Regulus’s eyes a few minutes ago.

Sirius’s eyes then grew wide. “Oh God, no It’s just a handshake. I’m not going to hurt you,” Sirius said in a panic. The boy looked up at him and this was the first time Sirius saw the scars and stitches on his face. His eyes were amber, and he looked tired. He then hesitantly took his hand and shook it without meeting his eyes. Sirius took a deep breath and swallowed. The boy dropped his hand and took a deep breath.

“My…….my name is Remus Lupin,” the boy said in a quiet voice that was raspy like he hasn’t spoken in a long time. His eyes welled up in tears before he hit himself in the face and ran away.

Sirius wasn’t listening to the lesson at all for he was worried about the boy named Remus and his little brother of course but he is always worried about him. Sirius sighed when James pocked him after the bell rang. “Are you alright Sirius?” James asked Sirius who sighed again and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, you know that new kid?” Sirius asked as he grabbed his bag and books. James nodded doing the same as the two walked out of the room and to their lockers.

“Yeah, what about him?” James asked opening his locker. Sirius sighed and told him what happened. After he was done James shook his head and closed his locker. “Are you sure his parents are hurting him? I mean, are you sure?” James asked as Sirius closed his locker and walked started to walk down the hall. However, Sirius didn’t see anything as he saw Regulus.

“I’ll see you after class,” Sirius said walking up to his little brother. “Hey, Reg?” Sirius said to his little brother who smiled at him.

“Hey, Siri. What’s up?” Regulus asked looking down at his hands. The scars were fresh on them from his father and mother last night. Sirius looked down at them and told him about the new kid. He wants to tell a teacher, but he knew that he and his brother will never be together again after. However, he needed to tell someone, so he was going to tell his brother and best friend. “Do you think the same thing that is happing to us is happing to him?” Regulus asked closing his locker. Sirius sighed and nodded with a sigh.

“Yeah but please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone finding out about us because mother would……” Sirius cut off. Regulus nodded slowly and looked at the clock on the wall.

“I have to get to class. If I see him I’ll tell him that you are worried about him,” Regulus said before he sighed and walked away. “Oh, and mother and father are going to pick us up today. They said that they have something special to show us,” Regulus said looking at his brother who nodded slowly.

“Ok, don’t worry I’ll be with you little brother,” Sirius said before he walked to class playing with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the wait on this story. I started to watch Sherlock and other stories came to my mind. Thank you so much for reading. Did you like it? Please be nice and I will see you next time


	3. Home sweet, Home?

They weren’t late as usual and as usual, there was a coldness when they pulled up in their large black jeep. Sirius shivered when the window rolled down. “Boys get in. We have a surprise for you two when we get home,” His mother’s calm voice flew through the air. However, Sirius and Regulus knew that she was just using it because of the other people around them. Regulus let out a shaky breath and walked over to the jeep with Sirius doing the same. However, Sirius looked behind him to see Remus sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Sirius felt bad for him. He looked back to the jeep and walked over to the boy. “Boy get back here!” Sirius heard his father yell, but he didn’t say anything back to him.

“Hey, are they late? Your parents?” Sirius asked Remus who shook his head not saying anything. “Alright. Um, I’ll see you…”

“Boy get in the bloody car or you will pay when we get home,” Sirius shivered and looked back at the car. Remus looked at him. Sirius could see the same fear that he is feeling in Remus’s eyes. “Boy! Don’t make me get out of this car!” Sirius turned around and walked back to the car. With one last look, he saw Remus waving a little. Sirius waved back as he closed the car door.

 _‘Yeah, he understanders. Maybe I can tell him?’_ Sirius thought as the car drove away from the school.

Sirius kept his eyes on Regulus while his father drove down the road. “Boy, what were you doing back at the school?” his father asked him as he kept looking at Regulus who shook his head.

 _‘Don’t tell him.’_ Regulus mothed. Sirius looked at him and nodded slowly. Inside was screaming at him to get out of this car and take his little brother with him.

“Boy!?” Sirius took a deep breath and slowly and carefully said:

“I was saying goodbye to a new kid in school,” Sirius said in a strong voice, but it shook a little. The good news is only Regulus heard it. He had to be strong for his little brother’s case. Or else everything will fall apart and they both would be taken away from each other. Sirius didn’t want that; he couldn’t let that happen. “Can I do that father?” Sirius asked sarcastically and rolling his eyes at Regulus who shook his head. Sirius smiled at him and nodded slowly. His father looked at him through the mirror and nodded slowly. Sirius shivered at his gaze as the rain hit the roof of the car.

When the black jeep pulled up to their home. Sirius and Regulus both unbuckled their seatbelts and ran out of the car and through the door. Their parents close behind. Soon as they got into the house they ran up the stairs and into their rooms. “Boys get back here right now!” Their mother called as Sirius and Regulus slammed their bedroom doors. “And want did I tell you about slamming doors?” She called before she walked up the stairs. She walked up to Sirius’s room and pounded on the door. She then pulled the door open and grabbed Sirius who was trying to keep the door closed but that didn’t work. “Now, come downstairs right now,” She demanded with his tight grip on Sirius’s arm. Blood dripping from her hands. She then dragged Sirius over to Regulus’s room and pushed it open. Sirius saw Regulus sitting at his desk writing something with tears in his eyes. Sirius knew that he was writing to his best friend who knows about their parents. Just like James knows about them. “Come here Regulus,” She said holding out her hand. Regulus wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to his mother and took her hand however she grabbed his arm just like Sirius and walked over to the stairs. Sirius looked over to his brother who gave him a half-smile and pulled free before he made a run for it without looking back. However, their mother held out her foot and he tripped over it and fell down the stairs

“Regulus!” Sirius called trying to break free as his little brother landed on the ground with a loud thump. Sirius tried to call out to his brother again when he felt his mother's hand over his mouth.

“Why don’t you shut up boy. Let's go the surprise can wait for your brother,” she said as she pulled Sirius down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with this story. I’m sorry about the wait. I don’t know what happened. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Again, I’m sorry about the wait. Thank you again for reading and I will see you next time


	4. Something in his eyes

It turns out that the big surprise was just a meal with his family but at least there was cake. If he didn’t speak he could have it. Sirius was staring at it sitting in front of him as he heard his cousin talk about her “new wonderful boyfriend.” However, Sirius wasn’t listening to her for he was lost in thought about Regulus who was in his room now and Sirius couldn’t see him. Not yet anyway but as soon as he is done eating he will seek a piece of cake for him and see him. “So, Siri. Are you seeing anyone? The better question is, is this person someone that this family will approve of?” His cousin Bella asked him. Sirius shook his head and ran a hand through his black hair. However, Bella smiled at him with her grey eyes shining in the sun that was starting to come through the clouds. Sirius hasn’t talked about his love life with his family. Why are they asking him right now? Sirius looked up at her and stared at her. Even though he didn’t reply she gasped and laughed a little. “Little Siri doesn’t love anyone. Little Siri has no one,” she said laughing still. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed a little as he started eating his piece of cake.

“Anyway. Boy, get upstairs when you are done and if you found someone that can bear you I hope you bring her here to meet us first to see if she is right for this family and I don’t mean for your happiness,” his father said to him with everyone around the table nod. Sirius rolled his eyes, but he nodded anyway. Not that he cared. Even though he did want to find someone. However, he knew that his parents will never like whoever he picks. In the boy’s eyes, he saw something in them. it was the cry for help. Why though? What was wrong? Sirius looked up to his father who had stood up. “Are you done, boy?” His father asked putting his hands on Sirius’s shoders. Sirius flinched but he didn’t show it.

“Yes, sir,” Sirius said slowly. “Sir?” Sirius asked trying to keep his voice strong. His father squeezed his shoulders.

“Yes boy, you may bring a piece to your brother. However,” he squeezed his shoulders tighter. “This is the only time. After school tomorrow we are going to have a talk about this new kid that you seemed to be attached to. Now go!” he yelled the last part before he thrusted a plate in his hand. Sirius looked around him to see his family stare at him before he got off his chair and nodded to them before he calmly walked out of the dining room.

Sirius took a deep breath when he closed the door behind him. He then looked down to see the cake in his hand and smiled to himself. Sirius took another deep breath and walked over to the dark stairs and climbed up them. Once he reached Regulus’s room he nocked and rocked on his feet. “Reg, I have cake,” Sirius said quietly knocking on the door once again.

“Come in Siri,” Regulus said on the other side of the door. Sirius heard pain in his voice and he knew that he was hurt. Sirius opened the door and walked in. Sirius put the cake down on Regulus’s nightstand and let out a sharp breath when he looked at Regulus. His hand was covered in blood and his leg looked out of place.

“Oh, Reg. I’m sorry,” Sirius said walking over to Regulus’s green and red sheet bed. He sat down and shook his head. “Mother and father will not be happy,” Sirius said running his hand through his hair. Regulus shook his head.

“No, they will not. Siri. You need to call someone about this. I think we will be fine. We can get out of this hell,” Regulus said winching. However, Sirius didn’t say anything before he shook his head.

“Brother, they will pull us apart. I need to protect you from everything. That’s my job. That’s been my job since this whole hell started. We can…” Sirius cut off when he heard his mother’s voice ring at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sirius! Regulus. Come down and say goodbye,” Sirius looked at Regulus who shook his head. Sirius knew that his little brother couldn’t walk. Sirius stood up and walked over to the door. “Are you coming?” She called as she walking up the stairs. Sirius took a deep breath before he slammed the door when he saw her walk up to the door.

“Go away!” Sirius yelled at the closed door. “There now she will leave us alone,” Sirius added walking back over to Regulus’s bed. “Now let's fix your leg,” Sirius said with a small smile, but Regulus shook his head.

“Ok fine but this is the last time. We need help, Siri. I know you see it you just only care about me. Get me some help at least,” Regulus said gripping onto the sheets as Sirius moved his leg back into place. Regulus let out a groan. Sirius nodded and stood up.

“I’ll think about it. Do you still have those bandages in your bathroom?” Sirius asked walking over to Regulus’s bathroom. Regulus sighed.

“Yes, please brother. What if something goes wrong and we die or something. It’s not safe here,”

“Boy! Open the door,” Sirius ran out of the bathroom when he heard his father. “Now!” Sirius let out a shaky breath.

“In a minute sir,” Sirius said trying to sound strong. “Regulus, you may be right. I’ll….”

“Boy!” Sirius walked over to the door and took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. However, before Sirius could say anything his father grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two CH’s in two days. I think I’m back to my fast typing. What did you guys think? Did you like it? It’s been a while since I wrote this story, so I forgot where I was going with it. However, that’s the fun part. Thank you all for reading and I will see you soon


	5. Unsteady echo

Sirius was pushed against the wall after his father pulled him into the basement and locked the door behind him. “Let me go, you idiot!” Sirius called before his father put his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up boy!” his father called slapping him in his face. Sirius winched but this didn’t stop him from yelling and trying to break free. His father laughed as he kicked Sirius making him almost fall to the ground. However, his father kept Sirius pined against the wall. Sirius felt pain rush through his back, but he didn’t cry out or wince for that was showing weakness and Sirius was not weak. “Now, why didn’t you come down to say goodbye, boy? They are your family, and you will treat them like it!” his father yelled hitting Sirius again. Sirius let out a small whimper. He hoped that his father didn’t hear it. However, he did for he hit him again. “What did I tell you about crying boy?” Sirius looked at him, but he didn’t say anything. “Answer me, boy!” His father yelled punching Sirius in his stomach. Sirius fell to the ground and coughed.

“It’s for the weak and babies. I’m sorry father,” Sirius said holding his stomach. “I was just looking after Regulus. He broke his leg again. He…he fell down the stairs,” Sirius said coughing. He then stood up with his father nodding slowly but he didn’t say anything.

“What about that boy at the school? You know you are not supposed to talk to anyone that we are against,” asked calmly however he pushed Sirius back against the wall again.

“He was just a new kid. His parents were late, and I felt bad. I don’t even know him, father,” Sirius defended trying to push his father back, but he failed when he held them down.

“No more talking to him boy or you will get it. Do you understand?” his father demanded. Sirius sighed and nodded slowly.

“Yes father,” Sirius respond as his father released him. Sirius dropped to the ground and let out a calming breath as he sat down on the ground. Sirius knew that maybe Regulus was right. It was not safe here. Not for Regulus anyway. Regulus needs to be saved and getting out of this house was the only way to save him. Sirius didn’t care about himself though. If he got out of this house then he will live with it as long as his little brother is ok. Sirius ran his hand over his face and into his hair. “Yes, Regulus needs to get out of here,” Sirius said to himself standing up and walking over to the door. However, it was locked. “Dammit,” Sirius muttered under his breath before he walked over to the old couch that his father made him, and Regulus carry down here three weeks ago. Sirius then sat down with a huff. Dust flew off of it as he rubbed his nose. _‘Regulus is not safe up there in his room.’_ A voice said in his head. Sirius shook that off and closed his eyes before he fell asleep.

Sirius was not norming a nervous person but seeing Remus, this boy that he doesn’t know get put into the back of an ambulance made him nervous. He didn’t know why, and his father would hurt him if he found out about him getting him some help. James was standing next to him, but he didn’t say anything as they watched it drive away. “I saw the fear in his eyes, James,” Sirius said as they both walked into the school and down the hall.

“I did too. Do you think that his parents did that?” James asked as they both opened their lockers. Sirius stared into it to hide the tears from his eyes. However, he didn’t say anything. “Sirius, did something happen last night?” James asked but Sirius didn’t say anything as he closed his locker and gave him a forced smile.

“No. Um, let’s get to class,” Sirius said closing his locker and walked down the hall. However, James grabbed his arm. Sirius flinched and stared at him as last night came to his mind. Sirius shook his head and closed his eyes to get rid of it.

“Sirius you need to talk to someone about this. It’s not safe for you in that house. Do it for Regulus at least,” James said letting go of Sirius’s arm. Sirius let out a breath and nodded slowly. He then walked to class with James following him.

Every time that Sirius tried to tell someone about his parents he choked and walked away. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Maybe he was just so used to keeping his head down. It was lunchtime now, but Sirius wasn’t hungry. James was sitting next to him, but he was saying nothing as he ate. “I don’t think they will, believe me, James. Regulus is going to be in that hell forever now. Hell, he might die there, and I can’t save him,” Sirius said looking down at his food.

“You can do it, Sirius. Regulus needs you,” James said putting his hand on his shoder. Sirius however shook his head. However, when he saw a teacher walk in Sirius stood up and nodded slowly.

“I’m going say something. Your right James,” Sirius said before he walked over to the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? One more CH to go. Thank you all if you read this story. I really like writing it. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	6. Saving Regulus and Sirius

Sirius tensed with every step he took. His legs got heavy, but he knew that he had to do this. For Regulus, not himself. Sirius didn’t care about himself. Or if his parents hurt him because he told someone about what’s going on. Sirius shivered at the thought, but he sighed when he came up to the teacher. He cleared his throat to get his attention. The teacher turned around and smiled at Sirius who had tears forming in his eyes. “Yes? Ah Mr. Black, what can I do for you?” Sirius opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

 _‘Do to for Reg.’_ he thought taking a deep breath. He then started to play with his hands and looked over to James who nodded. Sirius nodded back.

“Mr. Black?” the teacher said reaching his arm out to Sirius who flinched as last night came to his mind again. Sirius started to shake before he blinked.

“Don’t hit me!” Sirius yelled out before covering his mouth and looked around. The whole lunchroom was silent. Everyone was staring at Sirius who rocked on his feet before he took off running through the doors to the lunchroom. 

_‘Yeah, that worked well done Black.’_ Sirius thought as he ran down the hall. Tears fell down his face as he ran into the bathroom and leaned on the sink. “Pull it together Black,” Sirius said to himself in the mirror. He looked up to see the tears in his eyes on his face. “You need to tell someone about this. They have heard it. Now they all know,” Sirius said closing his eyes. “You can do this,” Sirius said opening his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. However, as he walked out he saw the teacher from before. “Mr. Wolfe. Hello,” Sirius said nervously. “James,” Sirius said when he saw his best friend smiling at him.

“I’m here to help Mr. Black. While don’t you come with me and we can talk?” he said running his hand through his brown hair. Sirius looked over to James who nodded slowly.

“You can do this Siri,” James said looking up to the clock on the wall. “I need to get to class,” James said before he walked away leaving Sirius alone with Mr. Wolfe. He nodded and walked down the hall. Sirius followed him but his legs felt like breaking.

Regulus was in his room reading a book with his leg badly banged. However, Regulus wasn’t really reading for he was lost in thought about Sirius. He felt weird when he left for school. He didn’t know what it was, however. Regulus let out a breath when he heard pounding at his door. “Regulus open this door right now!” his father yelled but Regulus smirked because he locked it on the inside. Regulus laughed a little putting the book down and sighed.

“No!” Regulus called crossing his arms and laughing again. However, the pounding got louder.

“Regulus Black you open this door right now!” his father called kicking the door now. Regulus sighed and shook his head. He knew that he just had to wait it out until Sirius got back. Sirius can help him. He always helps him. Regulus closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. “Open the door or I will kick it open,” Regulus opened his eyes and shook his head.

“Go away you ass!” Regulus called back looking at the window with the thought of climbing down it if his father does get in. Regulus knew however that he won’t get far if he did get out of the house. Regulus closed his eyes again when the door broke off of the frame. Regulus opened his eyes to see his father standing there red-faced and puffing. Regulus gave him a small smile, but his father grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.

“You think this is funny boy? I need to teach you a lesson. What did I tell you about locking your doors? You needed to be a school and I find you in here,” his father said shaking Regulus before he dropped him to the floor. Regulus let out a sharp cry for he landed on his broken leg.

“I’m sorry sir,” Regulus cried a little as he tried to pull himself up, but the pain went through him. “Please, I can’t walk, sir. Let me stay home. School is almost done away,” Regulus said. However, he knew that his father wasn’t going to listen to his plea. Orion hummed before he kicked Regulus’s bad leg and let out a small harsh laugh.

“Stay home? When do I let you stay home, boy?” Regulus wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand for the other one was holding onto his leg. Orion raised his hand to hit the boy, but he stopped when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Regulus?!” Regulus smiled and stared at his father. “Don’t worry brother. I’m right here,” Sirius called running into the room with a knife in his hand. “Leave him alone!” Sirius called running at his father. However, his father hit him hard and he hit the wall blacking out.

“Sirius!” Regulus called trying to stand but he failed. “please don’t!” Regulus cried when he saw his father walk over to Sirius and took the knife from his hand.

“Don’t cry. You are a Black!” his father snapped and got down to his knees and ran the knife over Sirius’s arm. Regulus started to cry out as he saw the blood drip from the knife.

“Stop, Stop!” Regulus yelled until his voice got ruff. Orion shook his hand and stood up. Regulus had no thoughts only that he was helpless to help his brother. Orion laughed and walked out to Regulus with the bloody knife in his hand. 

“Oh, you want some too boy?” Orion asked walking over to Regulus who was backed up against his bed. Regulus closed his eyes when he felt his father’s hot breath on him. “This is for your own good,” he said slowly. However, before he could do anything sirens filled the street below them. Regulus smiled however everything went black as his father hit him knocking him out.

Sirius woke to a pounding in his head and the voice of his little brother talking to someone. However, it was fuzzy. _‘What happened?’_ Sirius thought opening his eyes to see a doctor talking to Regulus.

“Siri fixed my leg,” Regulus was saying but it took Sirius a while to understand what he was talking about. “He saved me. Sirius always saves me,” Regulus said looking over to Sirius who meet his eyes. “Siri. Your awake!” Regulus said not sounding like a thirteen-year-old. Sirius nodded but he didn’t say anything. Regulus nodded in understanding but he frowned a little. Sirius watched him as he let out a breath. “Are we safe now?” Regulus asked Sirius who nodded with a smile. Regulus cheered and Sirius smiled as his little brother laughed for the first time in a long time.

“We are safe now little brother,” Sirius said before he closed his eyes with a sigh. He knew that he was right, but he didn’t know what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this part. Thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you again and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the start to the side story of South and the next part of my new series. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Sorry if this is short I couldn’t think about anything else to put in this story. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time


End file.
